villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/PE Proposal: Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, Mr. O'Bloat
Moving an article to a blog post. The person suggesting these baddies (Lolmaster2) is new at this so here we go. I am a huge fan of villains who are Pure Evil (or Complete Monsters as TV Tropes calls them.) I was scouring familiar properties when I found an interesting trio of villains. WHAT'S THE WORK? An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island ''is the third movie released in the ''American Tail franchise. It apparently takes place after film 1 and retcons film 2 by saying it was just a dream. The film begins with the main character, mouse Fievel Mousekewitz and his cat friend Tiger exploring an underground train tunnel found by their mouse friend Tony. After this, Tony tries sneaking back to his job at a cheese production factory since he is late. There, he encounters the trio of CMs I will discuss. WHO ARE THE CANDIDATES/WHAT HAVE THEY DONE? Mr. Grasping (rat voiced by Ron Perlman), Mr. O'Bloat (rat), and Mr. Toplofty (mouse voiced by Tony Jay) are the three despicable owners of the factory that Tony works at. Their first appearance shows them on a couch carried by servants (more like slaves) and looks like what the Celestial Dragons do in One Piece. They almost fire Tony, but Mr. Mousekewitz, Fievel's dad, convinces them not to only by appealing to their egos via saying fear will produce better workers. In their next appearance, they are laughing with Dirty Cop Police Chief McBrusque over how they pay him to violently beat immigrants. Mr. Scuttlebutt, an assistant to archeologist Dr. Dithering, is revealed to be on the trio's payroll and tells the trio of a treasure map because he overheard Fievel and Tony discussing the train tunnel. Later, we see a riot going on because of how Grasping, Toplofty, and O'Bloat force the mouse workers in the cheese factory work 3x harder for the same pay. To stop this, they have McBrusque violently beat a worker. It is dark; the beating is played dead seriously and the worker is left barely alive. Eventually, Fievel and his friends discover a tribe of Lenape Indians living in the train tunnel beneath NYC. The chief sends his daughter Cholena to explore the outside world with Fievel & co. The trio gets wind of this and is immediately panicked. However, they come up with an idea: portray the Lenape Indians as enemies of both the workers and themselves to trick the workers into forgetting about work issues. Their song "Friends of the Working Mouse" has them sing about making the workers their slaves so they can rule like tyrants. Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat stir up fear in the workers about the Native Americans, leading to a massive mob. Dr. Dithering is almost executed, but Fievel's father talks sense into the crowd, convincing them that the business owners are the enemies. The workers attempt to go after the trio, but the trio order McBrusque to turn the Lenape camp sight into a burial ground. McBrusque, his officers, and Scuttlebutt are defeated while trying to invade the Lenape campsite. The Lenape chief wants Fievel & co. to detonate a small gasoline bomb near the entrance to the train tunnel. McBrusque and Scuttlebutt try to attack them, but the bomb detonates, causing the two to die via falling into a chasm that is quickly overrun with water. The end shows that Fievel's father formed a worker's union and forced Mr. Grasping, Mr. Toplofty, and Mr. O'Bloat to agree or otherwise face a strike and possible bankruptcy. While they do get off easy in this film, it is implied in the next film An American Tail: Mystery of the Night Monster, they put workers in a clothing factory in conditions that had no air or water, but they were taken down by investigative journalist Nellie Brie. FREUDIAN EXCUSE/MITIGATING FACTORS None. They mention making a large donation to Dr. Dithering's museum only to get Scuttlebutt on their payroll so he can find valuable objects for them. They show no care for one another and are disgusting, smug, and greedy. Mr. O'Bloat is more humorous than the other two, but he still happily goes along with the horrible crimes committed. HEINOUS STANDARD I believe they count. They put workers in horrible conditions, have policemen beat protestors to near-death, attempt to start a race war against innocent Native Americans and try to have an entire Lenape tribe murdered out of spite for having their plan fail. The fact they try to start a race war against the harmless Lenape Indians just to keep their workers in line makes them more heinous to me than Warren T. Cat from the first film. Plus, it's implied they have been ordering assaults on immigrants for years in their dialogue with McBrusque. Police Chief McBrusque is brutal, but he is mainly taking orders from the main villainous trio. While he does take joy in his work, he doesn't stand out like the awful masterminds behind the film's plot. FINAL VERDICT I think they count (race war and attempted murder of the Lenape Indians goes ''way ''past what is normal even for the worst businesspeople), but that for the people of this wiki to decide. Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Blog posts Category:Finished Proposals